


Rough Love

by redstaronmyshoulder (CaptainAmelia22)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/redstaronmyshoulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fit together too well.  (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Love

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to take my mind off of everything that's been happening. These two are steadily becoming my muses. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> -M

Sam’s breath was warm on his neck, his body firm against Bucky’s and he groaned, arching subtly into the other man’s hands. 

“Yes,” he hissed under his breath, his eyes rolling back into his head when Sam’s hand stroked slowly down his cock. “That feels so damn good.”

“You are so beautiful like this,” Sam whispered into his ear, tongue darting out to swirl in a teasing pattern along the delicate ridges, before dipping briefly into the canal. “You make me hard, just looking at you.”

Bucky blushed, a soft groan vibrating through is chest and throat. “Nnng, Sam,” he whimpered. “Please.”

Sam loved hearing him beg. Loved feeling his hands twist in his own, one cool metal, the other flesh and bone. Loved spreading Bucky’s thighs so he could fit so perfectly against him, his jeans rubbing the right amount of friction against his cock. 

“You’re glorious and you do this so well,” Sam growled, nipping at Bucky’s earlobe and swirling the pad of his thumb quickly through the precum gathering at the tip of Bucky’s cock. 

He lurched into his touch, eyes fluttering, lip disappearing between his teeth and he grinds himself up into Sam’s still zipped jeans, desperation making him sob. 

“Stop-stop playing Sam and fuck me,” he hissed, eyes flying open and Sam grinned at the sight of his blown pupils eating all of the blue/grey in his eyes. 

“Sure you want that babe?” he whispered, hand twisting cruelly down the length of Bucky’s cock while his other hand struggled to contain Bucky’s straining wrists; Bucky was far stronger than him

Far stronger.

And yet he let Sam hold him like this.

He shook his head and bit him, right on the pulse jumping in his throat; Bucky arched, gasping, and Sam hummed before running his tongue gently over the blooming bitemark.

It would be gone within the hour, nothing to show for his ministrations but a faint welt maybe. If he was lucky. 

Bucky’s cock twitched in his hand and his mouth started to water at the sight of it pressing up between them, cum leaking steadily form his slit now.

“I’m going to come right here if you don’t do something,” Bucky grit out and Sam grinned evilly at the thought. At the thought of Bucky Barnes blowing his load here, in this dark alley behind the bar they’d come to with Steve, Natasha, Sharon and Clint. 

At the thought of Bucky coming apart, just from Sam’s touch on his dick.

“Wouldn’t that be fun to see?” he said, lips trailing from the v of bare chest he could reach beyond the collar of Bucky’s dark t-shirt, to his jaw. “You’re a piece of art.” 

Bucky’s blush grew and the arm’s gears whirred as he began to push back at Sam.

“Seriously, Wilson,” he growled, his eyes sharpening and turning cold in the halflight. “Do something about that-” he nodded towards where his dick was held captive by Sam’s hand and their stomachs- “or I’m going to walk away.”

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. “Liar,” he said and before Bucky could stop him, he was bodily throwing him around so his chest pressed against the rough brick outer wall of the bar. “You get off on me teasing and you know it.”

Bucky choked out a laugh, forehead resting on the brick, and his fingers curled into the crumbling mortar. 

“You know me too well, Sammy,” he groaned, ass yearning back towards the other man’s body; Sam had released his arms and was busy getting his tight black jeans down the rest of his legs, followed by his drawers. Bucky couldn’t bite back the whimper that escaped his lips the moment the cooler air hit his bared skin and he shifted, legs spreading with difficulty against his jeans and ass arching into Sam’s touch. 

Sam groaned, hands rising to squeeze and cup Bucky’s ass and for a moment he just reveled in the sight of his hands on the other man’s scarred body. He stroked up, rucking the t-shirt around Bucky’s broad ribcage and sighed, leaning down to feather light kisses along the knobs of the other man’s spine. He smiled to himself when Bucky whimpered, the arm grinding as his fingers spasmed in the brick and he reached into his pocket for the condom and little packet of lube he’d gotten from the vending machine in the men’s room before Bucky had dragged him from their booth. 

Bucky turned his head, resting his cheek and temple on the wall and smiled at the sight and sound of foil crinkling in his friend’s fingers. “God, yes,” he groaned, eyes fluttering closed at the sight of Sam unzipping his pants and slipping his hand in to remove his dick. 

Sam was hard, his balls heavy and for a moment he contented himself with watching Bucky’s trembling and with rubbing his hand slowly along his own aching erection. 

Then, before they could lose their cool or before anyone walked out on them (and that was part of the appeal of this whole situation, wasn’t it? Yeah), he slid the condom down around himself and tore the packet of lube open. 

“Might be cold,” he warned and Bucky jerked his head in a nod, thighs spreading instinctively for Sam. The cool touch of the lube made him desperately aware of how hot he was. Of how fired his body was for Sam’s. The lube spread down his crack, washed over his hole and his fingers scrabbled for purchase on the wall when Sam’s finger took him, curling up to press lightly against his prostate.

“Hnnng.” The wordless groan made Sam’s dick twitch and he closed his eyes, smiling up into the night, for a brief moment letting the bass from the bar’s music heat his blood and set the pace for his heart. He held his lover so gently, pressed against him protectively. 

He thrust that finger hard, feeling the perineum muscles stretch against his knuckle; Bucky shuddered, taking it eagerly, body thrusting back to meet Sam’s hand.

He added another finger, the slick slap and suck of his hand against Bucky’s flushed skin the only soundtrack to their activity and his cock throbbed. 

Three fingers and Bucky was whimpering, eyes squeezed closed.

Three fingers and he was begging. 

“Sammy, please.”

That’s all it took. 

Sam removed his fingers and moved his hand to Bucky’s hips, bracing the other man; Bucky’s hands moved to press open palmed against the brick wall and his head lowered as he panted, every nerve firing as it prepared for Sam.

Prepared to take him.

“Beautiful,” Sam whispered, taking his dick in hand and pressing the tip to Bucky’s hole. “So goddamned beautiful, Jamie.”

He thrust, their bodies sliding together so slickly. They fit like two damn puzzle pieces, ragged along the edges and picture long faded.

They fit together.

He thrust and Bucky took everything Sam had to give him.

Sam snaked a hand around Bucky’s hip as their pace grew and gripped the other man’s dick. His hand, slick with lube and Bucky’s leaking cum, slid perfectly around him and Bucky threw his head back with a shout as he came, riding Sam’s thrusts out even as he covered the wall in front of them with his ejaculation. 

“Fuck, yes,” Sam ground out behind him, his thrusts growing shorter, more erratic. “Take it. Take it baby.”

Bucky did, hips thrusting back harshly to slap against Sam’s. 

“Give it to me,” he bit out, eyes squeezed closed, dick twitching limply against the rough brick. “Give it to me Sammy. C’mon.” 

Sam came with a bitten off shout, fingers tight enough to bruise on Bucky’s hips. 

He surged against Bucky’s ass, pressing the other man into the wall and his eyes fluttered closed with the force of his orgasm. 

“Christ,” he whispered, leaning over Bucky’s bowed back to rest his forehead between his shoulder blades. “That was good, baby.”

Bucky laughed and rested his head on his forearm, which was braced against the wall. Sam’s hand slid up his arm and his fingers tangled with the cool metal of Bucky’s. 

“We gotta get cleaned up, before the others come looking for us,” he said, voice rough. 

Their hearts raced together, bodies rubbing together as they breathed.

Sam snorted and patted Bucky’s hip. “Think they noticed?” he asked.

A familiar laugh came from behind them, from the back steps of the bar and Bucky sighed. 

“Oh, we noticed,” Natasha said, grinning as she folded her arms and leaned back against Steve, who just looked at them with something a little like resignation in his eyes. “We noticed the whole thing.” 

Bucky groaned and flipped her off, which just made her laugh. Steve’s lips twitched as he was tugged back into the bar by the petite redhead and Sam sighed when the door slammed closed behind them.

“Guess we gotta get back in there,” he said, patting Bucky’s hip once more before pulling away and beginning to straighten himself and his clothes.

Bucky tugged his jeans up and grinned. 

“Or we could, you know, go back to my place for seconds,” he said, leaning back against the wall and tugging Sam up against him. He leaned down to press a kiss to Sam’s lips, contentment filling him when the other man sighed, opening his mouth for his tongue. 

“Yeah,” Sam groaned, hands sliding slowly up Bucky’s chest to wrap around his neck. “That sounds good Jamie.” 

Bucky laughed, resting his forehead against Sam’s and for a long moment they stood there, listening to their hearts beat in time together.


End file.
